Change of Heart
by Psyche Griffin
Summary: Big Time Rush is getting a new choreographer, but she's only eighteen and James isn't happy about that. But after he hears her story will he have a Change of Heart? I have no idea
1. Pain and Panna Cotta

**Hey guys I always forget to write an author's note so here's the first, Kirita's last name Kaleous is pronounced and Kay-lus and Giacomo can be pronounced as Jackomo or Jockomo. This is my second BTR story please read my first. Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

"We don't need a choreographer, we're fine with our own choreography," Kendall exclaims.  
"Well the industry has wanted to give this girl a job in choreography for a while and, let's face it, your moves, are tacky," Gustavo replied. "At least go to one of her lessons, or go see her dance. She chooses not to dance professionally because she still has to finish high school, and she's always injuring herself."  
"Well then shouldn't the industry just give her some time rest or an easier job, or a job in Australia where she lives?" Logan was also against having a high school girl teach him dance.  
"There aren't any jobs in Australia that she can do and she said she doesn't want to perform. She isn't just famous in dance you know. In her third year in high school, she and her friends became quite famous because of an extracurricular music activity, they were going to record some songs here at Roque Records but an, incident happened to the other three, and she also has her own dance costume shop that she manages, there's even a branch down the road."  
"But seriously, a high school girl teaching in the big leagues, she isn't gonna last," James was trying to sound convincing, but he had no idea who this girl was.  
"Yeah, shouldn't she be spending her time studying or something," Carlos was just trying to put something in, he wasn't really against the idea.  
"Ok look, you are going to the first week of classes and that's that. If you manage to get there a bit early you'll see her practicing, watch her closely, watch how good she is," Gustavo turned and left.  
"Please don't tell me we have to wear tights," Kendall is praying.

An hour later they arrive at the studio in, tights and tight singlets.  
"I can't believe we have to do this," Logan said as the four walked through the front doors. They heard music coming from another room and figured that it was her. They walk up to the door and it's slightly ajar. And inside they see a short girl with brown hair in a high pony tail dancing to some calm music. The guys are groan at the music. Then it picks up and turns into hip hop, and she's break dancing. Although what she's wearing doesn't suit the music; stockings that are folding up near the ankle, black dance shorts and a black leotard with red double crisscross straps. On her feet she was wearing these bits of material that covered the balls of her feet; the boys had no idea what they were. Then the music changed again, and she was dancing jazz. She was doing jumps everywhere. She slows down in the centre of the room, prepares herself and does a triple turn into an arial. As she comes around her right knees slams against the ground.  
"FUCK! Shit not again," she gets up without putting weight on her leg and limps over to a freezer to get an ice pack in a tea towel and placed it gently on her knee. "Look are you really just gonna sit there gawking at the sound my knee just made against the ground, or are you gonna come in and introduce yourselves," she yelled across the room to where the four of them where watching through the gap.  
They came through the door and the girl got up.  
_Ok she's good, and kind of cute. _"Hi I'm James Diamond this is…" he started in a blank tone.  
"I know who you are dipshit, I'm Kirita Kaleous, eighteen years old, gets pissed at a lot of things and likes dance," she limped over to her bag in the corner of the room with the ice pack tied around her knee.  
"Look I'm pretty sure we all don't want to be here but apparently we need better dance moves for our live concerts and music videos," Kendall was trying to make her give up.  
"No I want to be here, although I'm pretty sure you don't," she was trying to pull on some black dance trackies and had on an orange singlet with some sort of logo on it. She pulled on some chunky, orange glitter shoes and came walking over. She looked up at the four. "So, do you guys wanna warm up first, or do you, wanna…" a smile had creeped onto her face and she was laughing.  
"What's so funny," James really didn't want to be here, he was glaring slightly.  
"It's what you guys are wearing. Did you even think about what kind on dance you gonna be learning? It's hip hop not ballet," she said through laughs. The boys looked at each other awkwardly. "Please tell me you have other clothes to chance into or put on top because, you look like idiots."  
"Yes! Thank you, these tights are giving me a wedgie," said Carlos trying to pull out a wedgie.  
"Yeah, after a couple years y'get used to it. Well, aren't you guys gonna change?"  
"What here?" Logan looked unsure. "You don't mind?"  
"Hey I've been dancing for years, I've known, seen and helped people strip, and dance is stressful. Oh, and my dad used to walk around naked." She shrugged at the last bit. The guys started opening their bags to get some more comfortable clothes on. "Oh wait, do you guys want to start a routine for one of your songs or try one of my old routines to get a taste of what kind of dance I do?"  
"We'll go with one of your old routines," said James. "I want to see what you're made of."  
"Good, because I want to see what you're made of. And just so you know I've taught five year olds a routine. If you guys are gonna make it hard for me, then you're doing worse for yourself," she walked back over to her bag and got out a pink CD case.  
"Really a pink CD case?" James was really trying to make Kirita's job with BTR hell.  
"I started using it five years ago but I'm pretty sure I got it looong before that," she put a CD labelled 'Pirates' into the player.  
"Why's the CD called Pirates?" the Latino was first done changing.  
"It was one of my old hip hop routines, the start was pirate-ty and then it just turned hip hop. I'll show you the dance first and then we can start," she went over to her bag again and pulled out a laptop.  
"I thought you were going to show us the dance?" Logan came up next.  
"I am. The original is on a DVD," she slid a DVD into the laptop.  
"So we just gather 'round you just to watch a stupid dance?" James still didn't want to be here.  
"Calm y'farm will ya, did you see and hear how hard I hit my knee I'm showing the dance to you on DVD so I don't hurt myself too much because, I don't hold back anything in dance, that's why I'm always getting injured," it was like she had given this speech before. "I always say that if you're not gonna put in everything you've got, don't bother. That's a message to you, if you're not gonna try in my classes leave or don't come at all."  
"Fine then. I won't come at all," James picked up his bag and left.  
"He always this touchy?" Kirita pointed towards the door.  
"Yeah, he is. Your dancing is really good but he just doesn't want to learn. He's been a bit emotional lately," Kendall sat down behind her.  
"Well you guys better watch this carefully, you can rewind it and stuff, just take in as much as you can," she stood up and put the laptop on Kendall's lap.  
"Where're you going?" Carlos looked at her with innocent eyes.  
"I, am going for a walk and probably to a café. I've been here since nine o'clock and now it is one. Call me if you have any troubles or problems," she handed them a piece of paper with a series of digits scrawled on it. She went over to her bag and got out a red hoody as well as a Totoro wallet and an I-phone 3 with an orange case. Before she left she turned to the three boys and smiled gently.

* * *

"Oh god," Kirita was leaning against the wall outside the front door to the building, panting heavily and starting to go pale. "If this keeps happening I'm gonna end up in hospital," she pushed off the wall and started walking slowly toward a street of cafes and restaurants. "Might as well pay Gia a visit."

* * *

The bell on the door of the café tinkled as Kirita walked through. She went to a small table in the corner in front of the window and slumped down into a chair. "You alright?" a boy with very light brown hair came over to her. "You look like you've just gotten out of a car after a long trip."  
"Gia I'm fine and please don't mention cars, you know I get nauseous just thinking about it," she leaned forward and held her head in her hands. "I finally got a job. I'm choreographing Big Time Rush's music videos and live performances now."  
"Good for you and I'm guessing you want your usual peppermint and fennel tea with a Raspberry Granita."  
"Can you change the Granita to a Buttermilk Panna Cotta with warm red cherry sauce? I need something gentle and could you put this…" she stuck her hand down her pants and pulled out the ice pack that was around her knee. "Into the freezer?"  
"Sure thing and I'll bring you a knee brace," and the cute tall boy walked away.  
"Uh, I need to stop relying on Giacomo so much," she mumbled to herself. "Uh and why do I feel someone watching me," she looked around the café to see if anyone looked familiar or if anyone was watching her. No one was. She slid down the chair so she was sitting on the edge of it and closed her eyes. No one looked at her strangely for doing this; most people that come to this café are regulars and see her often looking beat up, doing homework or designing costumes. They just encourage her and smile.  
"Ok something is wrong, I can tell. You haven't looked this bad since the five year olds," Giacomo came back with a tray, that had a dainty teapot and cup and a plate with a white pudding on it with slightly steaming red sauce drizzled over the top, on it. In his other hand he had a blue knee brace.  
"It feels like I'm teaching five year olds, and I feel like I'm thirty and working as a book editor," Kirita sat up in her seat.  
"Well you are juggling school, dance, work and your career in your life, and I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet," he gave her the knee brace, placed the trays contents in front of her, poured the tea and sat down across from her. Kirita smelled the tea and it cleared a little stuffy bit in her head. "I'm proud of you y'know."  
"What?" she was slipping on the knee brace underneath her trackies.  
"One of my best friends since year seven, is a famous costume designer and is choreographing a famous boy band's music videos, and on top of that is also trying to finish school from halfway across the world and still works a part time job," he sipped her tea.  
"Yeah but that part time job is majorly part time," she cut off a piece of the pudding, pushing through the sauce and ate it.  
"I know, it's only when it's really busy or I'm really lacking staff, or when you need some money quickly, I know you hate borrowing," he dipped his finger into the cherry sauce and put his finger in his mouth. "Your parents would be proud of you so would Kj, Chloe and Sammi."  
"Yeah I know," she said sadly staring into her teacup.  
"I see you still have the shirts you made for them," he nodded to her singlet.  
"Yeah, I just can't seem to give them up. A blue long sleeve for Sammi, an abstract red singlet for Chloe, a normal purple shirt for Kj and a loose orange singlet for me, I even put our little emblem on it. It would've commemorated our start to fame" She sighed. "It feels like…" he phone started vibrating. "Gimme a sec, it's probably the boys," she answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Kirita," it was Kendall.  
"What's up?"  
"Your laptop's running out of battery,"  
"Ok, the charger's in my bag. Anything else?"  
"Nope, thanks," he hung up.  
"Ok, so where was I?" she put her phone back into her pocket.  
"It feels like…" Giacomo repeated what she said last.  
"Oh yeah, it feels like they're standing next to me and supporting me, especially when times get hard," she smiled sadly.  
"Hey, I'm here too," he pouted. "And don't forget, if you're having trouble with anything you can always crash at my place," he smiled and she smiled back.  
"I know, I know," she laughed a little. "I still can't believe that you had to move to America at the exact same time when I got called to open up a branch of my shop, and that our seats were next to each other," she giggled a bit and then sighed contently.  
"You still have Chloe's yellow guitar?"  
"Yep and I still absolutely treasure it as well as the bass they got me. I can't believe that they survived it, as well as Kj's violin," she looked like she was far away.  
"You still have her violin?" he said while placing the dirty plate and spoon and the empty teapot on his tray.  
"Nah, I gave it to her family. How much?" she pulled her wallet out of her pocket.  
"Ten thousand dollars," he put the tray on the table and held out his hand waiting for the money.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah gimme a sec," she pulled a ten out of her wallet and put it in his hand.  
"Thank you, when you're done just leave the cup on the table. I need to get back to work see ya," he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Will you stop kissing me on the cheek," she wiped her cheek with her sleeve.  
"Oh so you would prefer me kissing you on the lips huh?" he lifted her chin up and brought his face close to hers.  
"Oi, oi, oi don't even think about it buster," she put her hand between his and her lips and pushed him away. "You know I've lost count on how many times you've tried to make a move on me," she downed the rest of her tea and stood up. "See ya," she slapped him on the back. "I'll be back for the icepack before closing."  
"See ya and I still can't get used to you slapping my back," he called after her. When she was on in front of him on the other side of the window she blew him an overly girly kiss. He pretended to catch it and kiss it. She rolled her eyes and waved, he made a heart with his hand and mouthed 'Love you' like he always did. Kirita was feeling better after her talk with Giacomo, although what she didn't know was that a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes was watching her ever since she left the studio.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun. Who is following her? You will only find out in the next chapter. **


	2. Stalking and Soup Kitchens

**It took me a while to think up a good idea for this chapter, somehow. Anyway I've posted it now and that's all there is to it.  
RandomWriter23: yeah just stop, stop thinking that way now, oh and just so you know, Giacomo isn't who he seems to be. Yes I mentioned Unik and Chloe's guitar and your violin, and her name's Kirita not Karita! But yeah I guess it would be Jarita because I think Kirmes or Kimes, is a little weird.**

* * *

"Who does that little bitch think she is!?" James mumbled to himself as he stormed down the corridor of the building. "First she calls me a dipshit, then she laughed at us, she compared us to five year olds and then she started talking like she knew everything," James was fuming. When he got to the doors he kicked them violently, throwing them open, he went around the corner and started kicking at the snow that had piled up against the walls. "I don't know how the others can deal with her, but I can't. I mean sure she's cute but her attitude just pisses me off," he turned and leant against the cold brick wall. "Uh, ever since I found out Rebecca was cheating on me, with Jett Stetson, I've been getting all touchy and pissed at every girl I see. I really need to get over it." He heard the door open and close softly, he heard someone panting. He peaked around the corner and saw Kirita. She was panting pretty heavily like she had just been running, but rather than being red she was going pale. He heard he say some stuff to herself and saw her walking slowly down the street. He followed her after wrapping a scarf around his neck, covering his lower face, and pulled a beanie over his head, "what does she mean she's gonna end up in hospital? And who's Gia?"

* * *

_Where is she going? What's this café?_ _Lighter Lytis? _I walked through the door and a bell tinkled. Kirita was sitting at the corner table in front of the window and tall boy with very light brown hair, in an apron went over to her and started talking with her. She rested her head in her hands like she was exhausted, they exchanged a few words and then, she put her hand down her pants?! Oh, she's just pulling out the ice pack. He took it and left. Kirita mumbled something to herself and now she's, looking around! _Shit, shit, shit where can I hide?! Ah! Thank you water wall._ I hid behind a simply designed water wall, until I saw Kirita's figure slide down her seat. I slipped out from behind the water wall and quietly took a seat at a table within and earshot of Kirita's, and lucky enough I could see her reflection in the clean metal napkin holder on the table next to me, and ordered a cup of coffee. I saw the boy, whom I'm guessing is Gia, but isn't Gia a girl's name, come back to her table with a tray with tea and a pudding on it and what looks like a knee brace in his free hand.  
"Ok something is wrong, I can tell. You haven't looked this bad since the five year olds," said Gia.  
"It feels like I'm teaching five year olds…" _Oh come on, she hasn't even had us for a day and she's already complaining.  
_"Well you are juggling school, dance, work and your career in your life, and I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet," He placed the food on the table, gave her the knee brace and sat down across from her. _That_ _isn't that much to handle. Wow she takes big bites. _"I know, it's only when it's really busy or I'm really lacking staff…" _he owns this place?! _"Your parents would be proud of you so would Kj, Chloe and Sammi." _Who're they? Why does she look sad? _"I see you still have the shirts you made for them," he nodded to her singlet.  
"Yeah, I just can't seem to give them up… I even put our little emblem on it. It would've commemorated our start to fame" She sighed. _That's why the logo on her shirt looked unfamiliar, and just because you get asked to record your songs at Roque Records doesn't mean you're gonna become famous. _She was starting to talk again then her phone went off. It made me jump a little because her ring tone was an old car horn. She took out her phone and I saw Kendall's number on it, _when did he get her phone number? _She was saying something about a charger and then she put her phone away again continuing her conversation. "…It feels like they're standing next to me and supporting me, especially when times get hard," she smiled sadly.  
"Hey, I'm here too," he pouted, _seriously, he's pouting, well Carlos does it too, but.._. "And don't forget, if you're having trouble with anything you can always crash at my place," he smiled and she smiled back. _Wow she has a pretty nice smile, wait?! What?! _"You still have Chloe's yellow guitar?"  
"Yep and I still absolutely treasure it as well as the bass they got me. I can't believe that they survived it, as well as Kj's violin," _she plays the bass huh, and what did they survive? And, wow she eats fast.  
_"... I need to get back to work see ya," he kissed her on the cheek. _Close friends? Or more?_  
"Will you stop kissing me on the cheek,"  
"Oh so you would prefer me kissing you on the lips huh?" I almost dry choked.  
"You know I've lost count on how many times you've tried to make a move on me," _So he's one of those guys huh. _She left after finishing her tea and giving him a slap on the back that sounded, painful. When she left I saw her outside of the window, she retarded-ly blew him a kiss and he, pretended to catch it and kiss it. I gagged a little. She rolled her eyes and waved and then he did the thing when you make a heart with your hands and mouth 'love you'. To be honest I don't like it when people do that, even though I do it myself, I do it to make the fans happy. She left and I figured she went back to the studio and I am not going back there today. I sighed. I left money for the coffee on the table and left. I might as well go to my sanctuary.

* * *

"I'm pretty surprised that you guys managed to learn the whole dance," said Kirita out of breath after doing the dance with the boys for the last time.  
"Well not completely," said Logan also out of breath. "We needed you to show us the six step and some other breakdancing moves."  
"But you guys did better than most." She looked at her watch and quickly got up. "Ah shit, I'm late for something important so I need to go," she picked up her bag and walked quickly towards the door. "Lock the doors when you leave thanks," she tossed them a key and left.  
When she reached her small apartment she went straight to the kitchen. She made sandwiches, filled plastic containers with a small balanced meal, turned off two slow cookers that had thick, hot soup in them. She then put the pots of the slow cookers into a cooler (A/N: I called it a cooler because they keep things warm as well from my experience) on wheels along with two ladles, some paper cups and napkins. She put the sandwiches in a backpack and the meals in a large duffle bag and headed for a small park.  
When she got to the park there were some people gathered there. People in ragged clothing and were dirty, some of them had fairly nice knitted scarfs. Homeless people had gathered in this small park. "Sorry I'm late guys," she called. The small crowd turned their heads and smiled at her. Two people came forward, a blonde teenage girl and boy.  
"What took you so long Kirita?" said the boy.  
"We've been waiting for like, ten minutes. We have lives y'know," said the girl.  
"It's nice to see you too, Michael, Michelle," the two helped her set up her little soup kitchen. "I got a new job, that's why I'm late." People started lining up, elders were at the front and the teenagers were at the back. The girl, Michelle, gave the meals to elderly, very young and sick, the boy, Michael, handed sandwiches to those who wouldn't take the meals and Kirita spooned soup into cups and gave napkins to everyone who wanted soup, they chose between a beef, tomato and bean and a chicken and leek with vegetables. Every now and then Kirita would call out: "If anyone needs something please write it down on the notepad please and I will get it for you," they were used to her saying that and wrote down what they needed, and only, what they needed, like medicine, or blankets, or new clothes or shoes, or dental or health needs. They also told her if they were having any problems with anything.  
When everyone was served there were a few meals and sandwiches left and some soup left. Kirita gave Michelle and Michael a meal each and some soup and they sat down beneath a tree. While Kirita served herself and packed up someone came over to her. She felt their presence and turned to see a tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

* * *

James had been walking around a peaceful area in a small park when he started to see homeless people gathering. He was confused; he hadn't seen so many homeless people in one place before, so he stuck around to see what was happening. About ten minutes later he heard someone call out. He turned to see a girl in black trackies and an orange singlet come walking up with a cooler, a big duffle bag and a slightly bulging backpack. He thought he recognised the girl but he couldn't see her face properly. He saw two teenagers that looked like twins walk toward her, "What took you so long Kirita?" _Kirita!? This couldn't be the same Kirita_. But as she came closer he saw that it was the same Kirita. He was stunned and he watched the crowd line up and saw the twins and Kirita hand out food and steaming cup of soup.

* * *

After everyone was served, James' curiosity got the better of him and he wandered out of his little hiding spot behind a tree and walked up to Kirita. She turned around and her eyes widened and she smirked. "Didn't know that you were homeless too."  
"Haha, very funny. So what are doing here building an army?" he asked her annoyance in his voice.  
Kirita heard it and replied frowning a little, "I'm giving homeless people food, isn't it obvious."  
"Huh, and who's Gia? A close friend of yours, or someone you're just leading on?"  
"What are you talking about, and how'd you know about Gia?" a small hint of anger and annoyance slipped into her voice.  
"I followed you to the café and saw you with that boy, you were leading him on, I saw," his voice started to rise and caught the attention of a few of the crowd.  
"You followed me! And what do you mean leading him on, we're just friends!" her anger slipped, she hated being accused of something she wasn't doing or hadn't done, she'd had enough of it in her life.  
"Kirita is this guy bothering you," the boy of the twins was at her side.  
"Because if he is just leave him to us," the girl twin was at her other side. James also saw some other people stand up and start walking over.  
"No guys, it's fine, it's fine. He just misunderstood something. Go back to eating," everyone sat down except for the twins, they stayed by Kirita's side. "Michelle, Michael, this is James. Him and his friends are my new job, although James isn't too happy about it," she introduced them to each other but James just had his arms crossed and looked away, annoyed and angry and the twins glared at him. "Get along because James is joining us for dinner," all three of them looked at her with a surprised and confused look on their faces. The twins agreed reluctantly and went back to the tree they were sitting under but James didn't want talk to Kirita.  
"I'm not having dinner with you," he said disgustedly.  
"Oh, yes you are," she shoved a spare meal at him and served him a cup of the beef soup while she got her own meal and chicken soup. The she dragged James to where Michelle and Michael were sitting and forced him to sit down, somehow, even though she was basically half his height. James just sat there dumbstruck about how it ended up like this, the twins ate their dinner while staring daggers at him and Kirita just ate her dinner peacefully. When James felt his stomach rumble a little he took a sip of his soup. It was good, the beef was tender, the beans were soft and the tomato wasn't too strong, and it also had different herbs and spices in it making it delicious. He ate happily but didn't show it. Kirita had finished and had gone off to help the others and ask if their health had been a problem or not.  
"If you do anything to hurt Kirita," Michael said darkly. "We will make sure that you'll never do anything again."  
"Kirita is like an older sister to us," Michelle said in the same tone as her brother. "She saw us one day just about bone skinny and invited us to stay at her place for a little bit, until our health was better," Michelle's voice lightened a little and she played with a string around her neck and so did Michael. "We were reluctant at first, barely talking, refusing things, acting rudely and then one day she got a call, and things went downhill from there," the two glanced at Kirita who was smiling as she handed a knitted scarf to a man.  
"Turns out, on the way to the airport her parents and her friends and band members, Chloe, Sammi and Kj, got into a car crash," James stopped eating for a second when Michael said those names. "It was raining, the car was full and there was a fucking stupid drunk driver. They were at an intersection and the car came out of nowhere, her dad swerved to avoid it, but the car slipped and fell on its side right in the path of a truck," James had stopped eating completely and the twins were clutching a pendant at their necks tightly. "Her parents died instantly as well as Sammi and Kj, Chloe died in hospital."  
"When she heard the news, she didn't come out of her room for a week," Michelle tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "We heard running water quite a few times and heard a lot of thumping. She had been dancing out her sorrows and flushing away the memories. Then we got a call from her friend, Giacomo, who was asking to see how she was doing. When Michael answered he was flustered that a boy had answered. We told him what had happened and who we were and he came over straight away. He knocked on her bedroom door when she heard him and she opened it a crack when he said he'd heard what had happened she ran to him and cried her heart out. He held her while she cried, comforting her, telling her it'll be alright. When she calmed down a little Giacomo made something for her, he made her a raspberry granita and a buttermilk Panna cotta. When she ate it her face softened and she looked a little less sad. Gia saw that and started talking to her, said stuff about his shop, about stupid things he's done and telling idiotic jokes that made no sense whatsoever. But she cheered up and the day after that she told us about herself and Gia, telling us about her family and her band, I'm pretty sure getting everything that's been bothering her off her chest made her feel better," now James knew why they were so close.  
"The same day, to make up for not being able to take care of us, Kirita took us to, well she took us basically everywhere, at the end of the day she gave us these pendants that she had made herself," the two showed James the small, wooden pendants that were carved into the shape of a heart and they had their names engraved in them roughly. James almost smiled, he wanted to but he didn't "Then she started her little soup kitchen thing. We went around spreading the word to the people who needed it and they came. Us homeless haven't been this happy for a while."  
"And it's all thanks to Kirita," said Michelle as she looked over at Kirita who was teaching a handshake to a dark haired teenager who was by himself. They all smiled at the sight, even James. "She saved our lives, if it hadn't been for her, I don't know what would've happened," _maybe I misunderstood her after all, maybe she's just being who she is and not faking who she wants to be. I should've given her a chance, _thought James. He saw her go over to her bags and pack up and then she was swept off her feet by a tall boy, it was Giacomo.


End file.
